Atenea Tifft
Atenea Tifft (known also as Athena Tifft) is a vampire hailing from Puerto Vallarta, Mexico and is a part of the Tifft Family. She is known as the Maiden of Death due to her use of Red Energy, which is used to temporarily revive corpses and creating intelligent beings outside of her power. This creation power is shared with her wife, Elina Espiritu. Description Atenea is a pale skinned woman with purple pupils and dark eye shadow. She has black hair which she puts up in pigtails, with purple spiked bands holding the pigtails up. She also has a pair of horns sticking out from her head. She wears a red ornate dress with gold and black colorings with two sets of beads wrapped around her chest. She also wears a pair of rope sashes around her waist, with a golden papaya shaped ornament connecting the two rope sashes. She also wears a pair of black and white leather heels. Personality Although rather shy, Atenea tends to be very friendly and can make friends with even the most despised of people. She has a playful nature but is quick to resolve any issues caused by her own wrongdoings, usually apologizing and attempting to make amends whenever she can. She tends to get stressed out and doesn't talk to others about her issues without some coercion from her close friends. She blushes easily around her wife and those who give her compliments. She lives out in a traveling tent, marked by the blue flame lit above it. Despite traveling though, the tent has never actually gone outside of Puerto Vallarta. Powers and Abilities Atenea Tifft has the power to ressurect corpses briefly with Red Energy, allowing the departed to talk with their loved ones for a brief period of time. She can only seemingly do this a limited time with any given corpse, and their body has to have not fully decomposed yet. This allows people to get closure from their loved ones. Atenea offers this service for free, although does take tips and tends to live off that. Atenea also has the ability to create beings from Red Energy, having crafted many characters to interact with on slower days as well as using them to attack. She carries around a book containing all their information, cataloging new creations and past ones that she can bring back at any given time. She can also view her creation's point of view, allowing her to interact with her wife on long hunting trips. Atenea lives in Puerto Vallarta despite her weakness to the sun's rays. She tends to lather a bunch of sun screen before departing out and tends to carry a umbrella to guard against the rays. Appearances TBA Relationships Elina Espiritu Her wife, which she sees fairly often despite her more wild woman behavior. The two share a close bond and share a Red Energy power to create beings from Red Energy. The two remain close despite moving around a bunch, having sometimes a long distance relationship that has to be relayed through their own creations interacting. Trophy Information TBA Gallery AteneaTifft.png|Atenea Tifft as illustrated by . Trivia *The design was originally a concept for Onyx, Honey's girlfriend. It was turned into a brand new character at the behest of . *The character was created to celebrate ' 19th birthday. Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Tifft Family Category:Vampires Category:Red Energy Users Category:Females Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Original Characters